Newest VILE
by Dappledvine
Summary: Carmen gets an apprentice. Her name is Alexandria De Flood. Her mission is to become the worlds greatest criminal. Her only problem is the ACME agents, another problem is she just might be falling in love with Zach.
1. Chapter 1

Newest V.I.L.E.

Hello fellow fanfic writers. As you know I'm dappledvine. Here in my newest fic. Newest V.I.L.E.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Carmen Sandiego except Alexandria de Flood.

Plus there's an Age bump

Carmen-38

Ivy-22

Zack-18

Alexandria- 18

A -black haired tan skinned about 18- girl walked down the almost silent hallway in the V.I.L.E. headquarters the only sound was of her heals clicking on the marble. She wore a black long sleeve shirt black tights and black heels. Her dark brown eyes where fixed on the door at the end of the hall. Once she reached the door, she reached out to grab the handle. Be for she grabbed it, it swung open.

She blinked in surprise. "Come in my apprentice" rang a feminine voice. The girl walked in and saw a woman, about 38 with black hair and pale skin, sitting at a table. The Spanish-looking girl sat across for her mentor.

"Hello Carmen" The Spanish girl said with a slight Spanish accent. "Hello Alexandria" Carmen said. Alexandria nodded. Carmon stood up and walked over to a window, over looking a forest, her hands behind her back.

Alexandria turned towards her. "How was you time?" Carman asked. "3 point 45326756466345 seconds to disable the alarm, 2 point 53759275493 to find the safe, 4 point 45678909876 to crack the safe, and 1 point 683564 to escape. All in all 12 point 13121641835345." Alexandria said scorn fully.

Carmon turned to look at her. "It was fine for a training session, did the 'ACME agents' get you?" Alexandria smirked. "Nope" she said popping the p. "That's all that maters" the older woman said. The teenager nodded to her mentor.

Carmen looked outside again. "Alexandria?" The Spanish girl focused on Carmen. "Yes." Carmen turned and smiled evilly. "Have you ever heard of the Hope Diamond?" "Of course you taught me well." Alexandria said. "Well for our first theft together. It will be our target."

Alexandria silently gasped "Do you think I'm ready" Carmen nodded and the Spanish teen smiled. "Thank you" The older woman just nodded. "Now go get ready we leave tonight."

* * *

Please Review


	2. Or love of three

Newest V.I.L.E

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all I own is the plot and Alexandria

Alexandria walked to her room, smiling slightly. She opened the door to her room. She walked in and over to the small out cove, over there was a large window and under that a window seat. She looked out her window at the now setting sun.

_Meow. _Alexandria turned towards her silver tabby cat, Cleo. "Hello Cleo" Alexandria said. The tabby purred and rubbed agent her owner's leg. Alexandria picked the cat and hugged her.

She set the tabby down and grabbed her light blue trench coat and matching fedora. Her coat and hat matched Carmen's. Alexandria sat on the window seat and watched the sun set. Cleo was curled up on her owner's bed.

Alexandria head a knock on her door she got up and pulled on her coat tied the green belt and put on her fedora. She opened the door to find two of her mentor's henchmen. She hadn't bothered to learn there names.

"Hello Ms. Flood. Carmen sent us to get you." One of them said. She nodded and followed them in to the hall. They lead her out side to a waiting limo. The other henchman opened the door and Alexandria climbed in.

She sat across form Carmon, who was already in the limo. "Thank you." Carmon said as the henchmen closed the door. Alexandria rested her head on the headrest. She knew it would take 3 and half hours to arrive at the Smithsonian. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Alexandria. We're here." Carmen's voice woke the teen up. Alexandria shook the fogginess from her head. She and Carmen got out of the limo. They walked up to the door of the museum. Alexandria looked at the lock and started to hack in to it.

Over in California

Zach was face down in his bed snoring. "ZACH SHUT UP. YOU SNORE LIKE A TRUCK DRIVER!" his sister Ivy yelled from her room across the hall. Zach rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something about wishing his sister would move out.

On the alarm clock next to his bed the chef's head appeared. "Zach, rise and shine." He said. "5 more minuets mom." Zach muttered. The Chef snorted at the comment and hopped out of Zach's alarm clock.

He appeared in Ivy's mirror. Ivy was curled up on her bed with a book. "Hello-oooooo Ivy" The Chef said startling the red-head. Ivy set down her book and looked at the chef calmly. "Hey Chef" she said.

"Got a hot tip form crime net and ill tell you if you wake Zach" He bribed. Ivy glared at Chef. "Fine I'll Try" She said getting up. She walked over to her brother's room and opened the door.

"Zach! Wake up" Ivy said shaking her brother. "No" Zach muttered. Ivy glared at her sleeping brother and grabbed the sheet he slept on and yanked it, sending hem flying on to the ground.

Zach's head appeared on the other side fully awake and glaring hard at his older sister. Ivy was laughing. "Not funny" She just smirked. "Yes it was" Zach sat on his bed and striated his jacket. He had fallen asleep in his clothes as had his sister.

"What do you want" Zach asked. Ivy's smirk faded "Chef has a hot tip for us." Zach got up and followed his sister back to her room. Chef looked at them "Took you long enough" he said.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Whatever Chef what's the tip" Chef smiled "Carmen's at it again and this time she's after the hope diamond." Ivy and Zach nodded. "She's still there if I C5 you now. You might get her."

The Chef opened the swirling blue portal. The siblings stepped through it. They landed in front of the Smithsonian. "Hey the C5 got it right for once" Ivy said walking up the steps. Zach fallowed. Ivy opened the door to the museum.

Zach went in and headed toward the room where the Hope Diamond was housed. Once he reached the room he hid behind the door, and waited for Ivy. Once she reached the door, they walked in.

"Your caught Carmen" Ivy said. The black haired woman turned around and smirked. "And your outnumbered" Zach piped in. Carmen laughed "I'm not Detectives" She turned toward a small side room. "Come out my apprentice"

A girl the same age as Zach walked out of the dark room. They couldn't see her face very well because of her collar and fedora. "Who are you?" Zach asked. The girl looked at them "I'm Alexandria" She said.

Ivy looked at Alexandria and back at Carmen. "So you got an apprentice?" The older woman smirked. "Of course, if any thing happens to me she will take over." The Hispanic teen walked toward her mentor. "Carmen's right I'm learning all the tricks of the trade." Alexandria said laughing slightly.

Ivy glared at them and Alexandria smirked. She pulled the Hope Diamond out of her pocket. She swung it in her index finger "Looking for this, Detectives" The red-head glared harder and she turned toward her brother.

"You get Alexandria. I'll get Carmen." She whispered. Zach nodded slightly. And ran toward Alexandria. The Spanish teen's eyes widened for a split second and then she narrowed them. She side stepped hem. Zach tripped and fell to the ground. Alexandria ran off.

Alexandria's p.o.v.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Carman slip out of the red-heads grip. The black-haired woman ran under the skylight, and Alexandria fallowed her. A long rope fell through the open skylight and Carmen grabbed it. Alexandria grasped the end as it started being pulled up.

The blonde-boy ran over and grabbed her legs. "Let go of me" I said trying to shake hem off. The red-head ran toward hem. Alexandria knew if the girl grabbed on to her, she would be caught. She held on to the rope with one hand and with the other she fished out the replica of the famous blue diamond witch held there clue.

She tossed it a cross the room. The boy let go of her legs and dropped to the ground. "Ta Ta ACME agents" She said as she passed the skylight. Once she reached Carmen's blimp she let go of the rope and climbed in side.

"Well done" Carmen said slowly. Alexandria nodded. She sat in one of the seats. She pulled the real diamond out of her pocket and handed it to Carmen. "Here"

Carmen took it and looked at it. Alexandria looked at Carmen, "Who was that boy?" She asked. Carmen looked back at her. "That was Zach and Ivy. Two of ACME's best agents" Alexandria nodded slightly.

Back at the Smithsonian

"Ugh" Ivy yelled clinching her fists "We had them and they got away!" Zach put a hand on her shoulder "Calm down Iv" The red-head sighed. "Thanks little bro." Zach smiled "Your welcome"

Ivy had caught the Hope Diamond when Alexandria trough it down. "Well at least they didn't get the diamond" Ivy mused. Zach walked over and looked at the diamond. "Hate to bust your bubble Ivy but that's a fake"

Ivy sighed and looked over the diamond. She held it up to the now morning light and she saw a faint engraving.

'Or love of three, now dead to me, the cursed black one"

"What?" Ivy said. Zach took it from her. The Chef appeared on the head of a statue. "Hello" he said. Ivy and Zach glanced at hem. "Or love, or love, ORLOV!" He said excitedly

"What?" The Chef and Ivy said confused. "The orlov diamond" Zack said. "What's that"

Ivy asked. "It's the most famous black diamond in the world." He explained. "So Carmen's going after diamonds? That doesn't fit her" Chef said.

"Chef can you cross reference the Hope diamond and the Orlov diamond?" Zach asked. Chef accessed the ACME files. "The only thing similar about the diamonds is there supposedly cursed." He said.

"One other thing chef do you think you can accesses any records about the girl, Alexandria that was with Carmen." Zach asked. "Ill try, you just catch Carmen." The supercomputer said.

"Chef one more thing C5 us to Moscow, Russia the home of the orlov diamond." Zach said.

A/N: Well there's you chapter. Another will be up soon. I hope. Oh and I know though out these last two chaps. I've called Alexandria Spanish. I just found out Carmen Spanish so to avoid confusion for you and me, Alexandria is now Native American. K. K.

~Dappledvine


End file.
